


Bee Mine

by XxOngakuxX



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And Crafts, Cards, Chocolates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Roses, Valentine's Day, Valentine's affections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxOngakuxX/pseuds/XxOngakuxX
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Sherlock isn't sure if he's overstepping his boundaries as a Godfather and best friend. A spur of the moment decision leads to the beginning of the rest of their lives.





	1. Cards, Chocolates, and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not beta'ed and any mistakes are my own. Let me know if you see any mistakes and I'll correct them. Thank you!

Perhaps this wasn’t such a good idea, Sherlock thought as he stood in front of the sea of cards before him. John would probably be upset with him in any case, but something just told him he had to do it. Some part of him decided he should try to get them something. Years ago, he wouldn’t have given the date a second thought, but so much had changed in that time. He was a Godfather now, a best friend, and he realized how precious those around him really were and how quickly he could lose it all.

He clenched his fists at his side, relishing in the feeling of the leather rubbing against itself, and reached out towards the daughter section. In all these cards, there wasn’t even one for Goddaughters? Not a bloody on? Of course not. He’d have to make do, it seemed. He could write God before each daughter on the card, he supposed, and hope John wasn’t too upset over it. He was always testy about anything to do with Rosie. Always protective of her and worrying. Suppose he had a right to be after everything they had gone through.

A brief read through of the card, and he was grabbing the envelope and turning towards the Valentine’s Day section of the story. She wasn’t quite old enough to read, so the card would be no interest of her really, but a cheesy and poorly made stuffed toy spoke promises of interest. It took only a second to find one that he thought she’d actually like. A cartoonish rendering of a bee holding a heart with the words “Bee Mine” embroidered into it. The quality of the thing was horrendous and was obviously mass produced. She’d love it. 

He had started towards where he had seen some flowers, preparing to get some roses for Hudders. He was not sure what sort of card he was supposed to get her, so he figured some flowers would be alright. He was making his way there, weaving between people, when he nearly tripped over a stand set up in the middle of the isle. 

“Bloody fucking-.” He swore under his breath, nearly tripping over the thing and just barely catching himself before he properly fell onto it. The quick urge to kick the stupid thing passed over him before he glanced down at the display. It was a small set up of cards and in them one happen to catch his eye. He reached out, quickly flipped it open to scan the words. Not bad. He could work with it. It would need some things crossed out, some things added, but it was promising. He added it to the card for Rosie.

Sherlock quickly grabbed some of the better looking roses once he found the bouquets that they had out for sale, found some chocolates by the register, and started back towards Baker Street on foot. It wasn’t too far of a walk and he knew he would have plenty of time before they arrived. Bit cold outside, but nothing unbearable. Nothing the flowers couldn’t handle anyway. Just a bit of wind that had him tugging up his scarf to cover his nose and mouth. He'd take the wind over the snow storm they had not last week. He hated the snow. 

When he arrived back home, he set the bag on the steps, and pulled out the flowers and chocolates for Mrs. Hudson. He'd deal with the cards later and since he was already down here near her door, he might as well give them to her now. He walked to her door and gave a quick knock. He only had to wait but a moment before she opened the door. He tried to give her a smile, hoping it came off as pleasant and warm. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Hudders,” he said, holding out the chocolates and flowers to her. 

“Oh, Sherlock,” she said, her eyes getting misty. He hadn’t been expecting that reaction. He had thought she might smile, want a hug, and be on her way back inside her flat. He stood there awkwardly for a moment, unsure what he was supposed to do about the threat of tears. He had just been trying to do something nice after all she had done for him. Seeming to understand that he was out of his depth, she stepped closer and gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around her smaller frame and returned the hug, giving a gentle squeeze before stepping back. “Thank you.” He gave her another smile as he handed them over to her. She took the flowers and box of chocolates before dabbing at her eyes with a tissue she had pulled out of her pocket. He stood there for another moment before clearing his throat.

“Right, well,” he trailed off, rocking on his heels, before turning and grabbing up his bag again. He heard her shut the door behind him, muttering about how lovely the flowers looked and where she would put them. He took the steps two at a time before throwing open the door to the kitchen to his left. John and Rosie would be home soon enough.He needed to pick her up from daycare after work. They’d stop by, as they always did, before they went back to their own flat. They'd stay for just a few hours for a visit. He knew he had only a few minutes before they pulled up. Today would be just like any other day she was at daycare. Afterwards Rosie always wanted to come to Baker Street to show Sherlock had she had done that day. The fridge was now covered in her drawings and work that she saved up for him. He proudly displayed every piece and carefully stored the ones that had been displayed for too long so he could keep a fresh rotation of her work up at all times. 

He dug around on of the many junk drawers in his desk trying to find a pen, and set about fixing the cards. He paused after fixing them and figured he might as well leave a bit of a note in there. He set them up on the coffee table, leaving the cards in a pile and siting the bee up properly so when Rosie came in, she could see her. 

With that done, he made his way towards the kitchen to put the kettle on. John would want a warm cuppa when he got to Baker Street and Rosie would no doubt want some snacks. So, he set about making a veggie tray for her and the teas for John and him before they arrived.


	2. Glitter, Glue, and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Rosie stop at Baker Street for a Valentine's day surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'ed. Any mistakes are my own. Do let me know if you catch any so I can make changes. Thank you!

“Slow down, Rosebud,” John said, watching as Rosie nearly ran towards the door once the car pulled up to Baker Street and the door opened. He picked up her bag from the passenger's seat and started towards the door, finding the key on his key ring. “I’m sure he isn’t going anywhere,” he said, unlocking the door and pushing it open for her. She wasted no time, ripping her bag out of John’s hand and started towards the steps as quickly as she could. 

He shook his head, letting out a sigh, but couldn’t stop the smile on his face. She couldn’t go up the steps quickly, needing to take them one at a time, but was going as fast as she could. You’d think she was told she was going to Disney or something with how excited she was. He always seemed to be just as excited to see her as well. 

He had been worried about how things would work out with him and Sherlock now that Rosie was here. John had told him, in no uncertain terms that she would come first. Always. He figured they’d become distant and slowly grow apart. John never would have thought Sherlock would want to have anything to do with his daughter and would find her more of a distraction, but he seemed as head over heels with her. He had taken to her as quickly as John had and was always asking if John was going to be bringing Rosie with him when he said he was going to pop over for a visit. Somehow, along the way, visiting Baker Street had become a nearly daily thing. 

“Is that Rosie and John?” He heard the rumble of Sherlock’s voice from the the top of the stairs and Rosie seemed to nearly vibrate out of her skin at the sound of his voice. It was obviously them, as they always came around this time on days when Rosie had daycare,but the question was more for Rosie's sake than anyone else's.

“We’re here!” She shouted at the top of her lungs.She scrambled up the last few steps and ran into the kitchen, throwing herself at Sherlock's legs. 

“How was daycare, Rosie?” He asked, his hand reaching down to pat her back. “I see you’ve been doing crafts.” She looked up at him, a look of wonder on her face. She was always surprised that he seemed to know these things. Even John, in this case, could tell they had crafts today. The glitter glue was stuck on her hands, and she had glitter all through her hair. 

“Yeah!” She said, seeming to remember what she had done at school. She let go of his legs and started to dig through her bag, pulling out a bit of craft paper covered in stickers, glue, and cotton balls, and glitter. She had tried to trace his name, which had been clearly written by an adult, with the glitter glue, but had made a mess of it. 

“This for me?” He asked, taking the offered craft paper. She smile and he looked down at it. “It’s beautiful, Rosie. You did a fantastic job. I see you worked hard on it,” he said. 

“I put glue on it!” She said, full of pride. Sherlock gave her a smile. 

“I see that. Brilliant use of glue.” He placed it front and center on the fridge with a magnet. “There. Now everyone can see your artistic use of glue and glitter.” She beamed. “I’ve got something for you as well. It’s by the couch.” And then she was off like a rocket towards the couch, wondering what it could be. 

“You didn’t have to get her anything,” John said, taking the offered tea. 

“Of course I did,” Sherlock responded and sipped his own tea. John didn’t noticed vegetable spread on a plate on the table. Clearly snacks for Rosie for after daycare. Never in a million years would John had thought that Sherlock would have been good at this sort of stuff, but he always seemed to knock him out of the park with his expectations. 

“Daddy!” Rosie said. “A bee!” John turned to look and see what she was on about and yes, she had a bee. A stuffed thing in one hand and two cards in her other. “And paper!” She walked up to him with the cards, holding them up to him. “Can you read the paper?” She asked. 

“Yeah,” John said, glancing at Sherlock who had turned back to the countertop, seeming to busy himself with something else. John sat down and pulled Rosie onto his lap. “Let’s see,” he said, setting the one aside that said “John” and opening the one that said “Rosie”. 

John looked at the front of the card, a bright pink elephant shooting hearts out of his trunk. “To my Goddaughter,” John said, unable to keep the smile out of his voice at the scribbled addition in Sherlock’s own hand. He opened the inside. “Don’t forget my love for you on this Valente’s Day,” he said, pointing at the printed words and moving over to the handwritten note. “Thinking of you and the joy you bring me. Forever your Godfather, Sherlock.” 

Rosie had been staring at the writing, not really understanding anything it said, before she pointed at the other card on the table. “Who’s that for?” She asked, holding the bee closer to her chest. It was obvious she was becoming quite attached to it. 

“That’s for me,” John said, setting her down and handing her the plate with vegetables on it. “Why don’t you go enjoy that in the sitting room, hmm?” He asked. She grabbed the plate with one hand, already nearly tipping the food onto the floor, and started towards the sitting room. 

“You got me a card?” John asked. Sherlock cleared his throat, still fiddling with whatever he was trying to make it seem like he wasn’t paying much attention. John knew better. “You really didn’t have to. I didn’t get you anything.” He wasn’t going to mention that best friends typically didn’t get each other cards. He was trying. That much was obvious. 

He ripped open the envelope and slid the card out. The front of the card had his mouth going dry, his heart beat picking up in his chest. “To the man who has my heart,” John read softly, not believing Sherlock would pick out a card like this. He opened it, unsure what he’d find there. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat. 

Everyday you show me just how STRONG, UNDERSTANDING, and GIVING you are. I’m so happy to be spending life loving you. 

And in Sherlock’s messy scrawl underneath:

John, while I am uncertain any card could possibly accurately describe our relationship and my feelings towards you and Rosie, I do hope you understand the sentiment behind them. Thank you for allowing me into your life. To be allowed to watch your daughter grow has been the greatest honour bestowed upon me. Thank you for your never ending friendship and the kindness in your forgiveness. 

Happy Valentine’s day,   
William Sherlock Scott Holmes

John tried to swallow around the lump in his throat, rereading the message inside and unable to believe the words were true. Did he really mean all that? Could he . . .? He looked up to see Sherlock studying him, wondering if he was understanding what was really being said in the card. 

“Do you . . . d’you really mean it? What the card said?” He asked, afraid to speak louder than a whisper. 

Sherlock only gave a single nod, refusing to break eye contact with him. John’s heart was pounding in his chest, blood rushing in his ears as he stood up. He hoped he wasn’t reading more into this than he thought. He hoped his understanding of what Sherlock meant was the correct one. He hoped he wasn’t going to make an utter fool of himself. 

John reached out, ever so slowly, to touch Sherlock’s cheek, afraid he’d jerk away at any moment. Sherlock let out a sigh and leaned his cheek more into his hand. “You utter cock,” John said, leaning forward and pressing his lips briefly to Sherlock’s own. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”


End file.
